Big Brother Degrassi
by Big MO 2
Summary: Big Brother Degrassi Style


I don't own Big Brother

I don't own Degrassi

I don't own Zach Rance

I don't own Twistos

I don't own Global

I don't own the Brick

The ages are between 21-36

It's a house like no other.

Where 70 cameras capture your every move and 120 microphones capture your every sound. This is the Big Brother house.

Each week the house guests compete for food (picture of slop) luxury (picture of hot tub) and most importantly power (picture of the sign HOH) each week the houseguests evict one of their own until their is only one left to claim the grand prize 250,000 dollars a 25,000 dollar home shopping spree from the brick and a 10,000 dollar trip of a lifetime courtesy of Twistos

Tonight 13 houseguest begin the battle for the grand prize but a massive twist could throw a wrench in everything Big Brother Canada starts now. opening intro spoken by Craig Manning

The Big Brother Canada Theme Song Plays

Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome your host from BB US season 16. Zach Rance. The PA announcer in the studio announced.

CANADA! Zach says in the microphone. Are you ready for another season? Zach asked Zach is dressed in white tuxedo.

Well I know all of us here at Big Brother Canada are and courtesy of Twistos we have one massive and I do mean MASSIVE twist. We also will reveal to the houseguests that you Canada have been voting all week for the first Head of Household. Now Arisa Cox brought you three amazing seasons well, now she's a producer of Big Brother Canada so you get my beautiful face. Let's meet the houseguests This was all spoken by Zach.

The camera goes to a young male who is at a teacher's desk grading papers he is approached by a student with a key.

No way I'm going to big brother. The teacher says. My name is Marco Del Rossi I'm a high school teacher at my alma mater. In Western Toronto Ontario. Marco said

(Pan to a movie set)  
(A key dangles from the roof (completely safe BTW))

Cut! Oh my god I'm going to Big Brother My name is Elijah Goldsworthy but you can call me Eli. I'm a Production Assistant at a movie set in Winnipeg, Manitoba. Eli said.

(Goes to Agents office)

This so unreal right now. Like for REAL I'm going to Brother. I'm Zoe Rivas and I'm a movie agent. I'm from Abbotsford, British Columbia. stated Zoe

(Goes to a pool)

Shut up really I'm going to Big Brother. My name is Imogen Moreno I'm from Bridgewater Nova Scotia. And I'm unemployed. Said Zoe

(Cut back to the stage)

You guys ready to met our first four house guests

MARCO!  
ELI!  
ZOE!  
and IMOGEN!  
Zach announced

All right you all here. You guys may now enter the house Zach says to the houseguests

The four all enter the house Marco and Eli are in the same bedroom and so are Zoe and Imgoen just not the same as Marco and Eli

You guys ready to met the next four? Zach asked

(Basketball court setting)

My name is Jimmy Brooks I'm a basketball coach at a high school in Ottawa. Jimmy says

(Doctors office)

My name is Claire Edwards I'm a doctor assistant from Saint John, New Brunswick. Stated Clair

My name is Adam Torres I work in a LGBT suicide prevention program in Red Deer, Alberta

(I really couldn't think of something to describe Adams setting)

(Cut to dorm)

My Name is Maya Matlin and I'm a college student at UBC

Let's bring them out

JIMMY!

CLAIRE!

ADAM!

and MAYA!

you guys are the second four. So if you are ready I'm ready go ahead on in. Zach Says to the second four

Jimmy, Claire, Adam, and Maya each find their own beds around the house

Coming up the final five enter the house and I'll reveal the big twist stay with us. You're watching Big Brother Canada on Global.

Da da da da da da da da da da

Da da da da da da da da da da

Welcome back to Big Brother Zach says. Lets meet the final five houseguests

My name is Ellie Nash and I'm journalist from Vancouver said Ellie

My name is Sean Cameron and I'm a retired veteran. Said Sean

My name is Johnny DiMarco but my Friends call me Johnny D and I'm a stay at home dad said Johnny

My name is Jenna Middleton and I'm a musician said Jenna

My name is Liberty Van Zhadt I'm a social worker said Liberty

Let's bring out the final five houseguests

ELLIE!

SEAN!

JOHNNY!

JENNA!

and LIBERTY! Zach announced

All right you are all here so go ahead on in Zach said.

They all find empty beds. They all get to know each other and Adam mentions he's transgender. Marco is gay and Imogen is Pansexual Adam, Marco, and Imogen bond in empty room and form the first alliance they name it LGBT.

while everyone is bonding in the Kitchen.

House guests please come to the Living Zach comes on the TV in the living room as he speaks this

Now you may know. It isn't Big Brother if there isn't twists you guys ready for the first one? Zach asked

Here's the first one. Canada has been voting online for the first HoH. Canada has voted... Zach paused for suspense... Marco... Congratulations Marco you are the first HoH of the season. Zach announced

As for the other twist I'll tell you after the Veto but first Marco please make two nominees for eviction.

Said Zach

Um.. Oh god um.. I have no problem with either of these two but Liberty and Blue. Marco says at the front of the room facing the houseguests.

Okay thank you both for taking your seats. Zach says to the house guests

(Zach turns to the audience)

Okay so here's the deal 3 houseguests already entered the house two hours before the rest entered. The three of them have ties to other houseguests

Archie is the principal at the school Marco teaches at

Drew is Adams brother

And Grace is Maya's best friend.

The three of them are up in the HoH bedroom and safe from eviction they will be brought down to join the rest of the house after the veto Zach says

When we come back it is time for the POV competition. Stay with us you're watching Big Brother Canada on global.

Da da da da da da da da da da

Da da da da da da da da da da

Welcome back to Big Brother Canada it's time for the POV Zach says

The Veto is Called Puzzle Of Veto the house guests have to put together a puzzle that looks like the veto necklace the first person to complete the puzzle wins the POV Maya, Marco, Liberty, Blue, Zoe, and Johnny will participate.

Maya won the Power of Veto

After the Veto back outside on the stage After our final break of the night we will bring the final three houseguests down from the HOH bedroom

you're watching Big Brother Canada on global.

Da da da da da da da da da da

Da da da da da da da da da da

Welcome back to Big Brother Canada let's talk talk to the house guests. Zach says

Zach speaks to the house guests and congratulates Maya on her POV. Zach also revealed the twist and everyone was shocked Marco, Adam, and Maya were nervous and happy.

 **That's all thanks for reading Do you want Maya to use the veto if so on who and who do you want it on if you want it used who do you want as a replacement nominee. Who do you want evicted from the house?**


End file.
